The Apple (episode)
The Enterprise crew discovers an Eden-like paradise on Gamma Trianguli VI, controlled by a machine that is revered by the local humanoid primitives as a god. Summary On stardate 3715.3, the starship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] orbits the planet Gamma Trianguli VI. A landing party comprised of Captain James T. Kirk, Dr. McCoy, Ensign Chekov, and Mr. Spock and four security officers beam down to the planet to scout the area. They discover a world of dart-shooting plants, explosive rocks, and electric storms. One of the crewmen is killed when he steps on a rock, and then Spock is hit by a plant dart when he steps to block them from hitting Kirk. Realizing there is too much danger, Kirk orders a retreat. However, Mr. Scott reports that the ship's power systems are being drained. As such, the Enterprise's transporters don't have enough power to use for teleportation. Meanwhile, Scott hails Kirk to inform him that the Enterprise is being held in orbit around the planet by an unknown source, and is unable to break free. Kirk asks Akuta about this problem, and requests to be taken to meet Vaal. Akuta agrees. Spock's tricorder reads that Vaal's opening leads into the planet's surface. The temple looks like a large computer. Spock also says that it may be the source of the field that is affecting the Enterprise. Akuta then goes to the the party to meet the people. Then Kirk points out that the tribe doesn't seem to have any children and asks Akuta why. Akuta doesn't know what a child is, replying that Vaal has forbidden love and marriage, and provides them with clones as they are needed. McCoy scans the people and sounds surprised when he discovers they are in perfect health. Log entries *''Captain’s log, stardate 3715.3. While making a routine exploration of the unexplored Gamma Trianguli VI, one of my men has been killed by a poisonous plant. '' *''Captain’s log, supplementary. Our investigation of Gamma Trianguli VI has suddenly turned into a nightmare. We're being watched and followed, Mr. Spock has been injured, and now we find we are unable to return to the ship. '' *''Captain’s log, stardate 3715.6. We have been introduced to Vaal, evidently the source of the planet's power emanations, possibly the force that threatens both us, and our ship. '' Memorable Quotes "Well, there goes paradise." :- McCoy, after learning that love is forbidden by Vaal. "It, ah, does something for you." "Yes, indeed it does, Captain. It makes me uncomfortable." :- Kirk (referring to the garlands given to Spock) and Spock Background Information * Spock's lightning-burned shirt was auctioned off at a science-fiction convention in 1967. * This is the episode in which the red-shirt phenomenon comes to the fore. Every red-shirted male in the landing party dies horribly. Hendorff is killed by the thorns, Kaplan by the lightning, Mallory is blown up by an exploding rock, and Marple is killed by a blow to the head. * In his many appearances in 'Star Trek's' second and third seasons, this was the most dialogue Jay Jones ever delivered. In fact, his only other speaking role is three words in "The Tholian Web" * Footage of the Enterprise firing phasers down to the surface of a planet is reused from Who Mourns for Adonais? *Walter Koenig seems to have discarded the wig he used in his earlier episodes. * The sparkling effects as Vaal is attacked by the phaser barrage were lifted from the opticals used for the Companion in "Metamorphosis." They'll appear yet again in the opticals for the creature in "Obsession." *George Takei (Sulu) and Nichelle Nichols (Uhura) do not appear in this episode. * Typical of limitations placed on female television characters during the 1960s, even in a future setting, Yeoman Landon is only permitted to aim kicks at her adversaries in this episode-- no punches allowed. *McCoy describes the poison in the thorns that killed Hendorff and injured Spock to be "like saponin, only 1000 times stronger." Given the potency of sapotoxin, this would give it an approximate LD50 of 1mg/kg earning it a rating of a class 1 toxin (Extremely toxic) on the Hodge and Sterner Scale. * It's established in this episode that the warp nacelles can be jettisoned from the ship. Curious that this wasn't done in future episodes like That Which Survives when the warp engines were out of control and threatening the ship with an explosive end. *This episode's original script called for an emergency saucer separation. However, due to budgeting, the effect was only mentioned but not seen. The first time it will be seen is in TNG's pilot episode, "Encounter at Farpoint". Production Timeline *Second Revised final draft: *Filmed middle and late July 1967 Links and References Regular Cast * William Shatner as James T. Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scott * Walter Koenig as Chekov Guest Stars * Keith Andes as Akuta * Shari Nims as Sayana * David Soul as Makora * Celeste Yarnall as Martha Landon * Jay Jones as Mallory * Jerry Daniels as Marple * Mal Friedman as Hendorf * Dick Dial as Kaplan * John Winston as Kyle * Eddie Paskey as Leslie * William Blackburn as Hadley * Julie Johnson as Landon (stunt double) * Paul Baxley, Bobby Clark, Vince Deadrick and Ron Burke as natives. References antimatter; credit; Feeders of Vaal; Formation L; Gamma Trianguli VI; Gamma Trianguli VI pod plant; hornblende; Masiform-D; Prime Directive; quartz; Russia; saplin; uraninite; Vaal; Wortham units; Yeoman Landon Apple, The de:Die Stunde der Erkenntnis fr:The Apple nl:The Apple